flintstonejetsonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Babies (transcript)
Part One (Title card with "Part I" on it) (At the Flintstones and Jetsons' house) (Fred and George watches TV) Announcer: "We'll be right back after these messages". Man on TV: "Hello out there from TV Land, if you all didn't know, there will be a baby contest coming Saturday". George: Baby contest? Man on TV: "Yes, siree! A baby contest! You get to compete by feeding the baby, read them a bedtime story and singing them a lullabeye to sleep!" (While the man says the stuff to do with babies, they show a woman feeding the baby, reading him a bedtime story and singing them a lullabeye) Fred: (scoffs) Who would wanna go to a baby contest? Man on TV: "Hey, you two!" (Fred and George point to themselves) Man on TV: "Yes, you two sitting on the couch! If you win, you win a brand new house!" (A big house is shown) (Fred and George gasps) George: A brand-new house, we should enter that baby contest! Fred: Yeah, I would like to enter Pebbles in there, but too bad she's all grown up. George: Looks like we won't be able to enter that contest. (A lightbulb pops up on George's head) George: Or don't we? Fred: What do you mean? (George whispers to Fred's hand) Fred: Oh, I like it! George: Oh, Astro! Fred: Dino! (Astro and Dino races downstairs to the living room) Astro and Dino: Yes! George: Did you know there is a baby contest coming? Astro: Uh, no. Fred: Did you know if we win, we can get a new house? Dino: Nope. George: So, we need you to be like babies. Astro and Dino: Okay! (Upon hearing this, they get shocked) Astro and Dino: What?! George: Listen, will you please get in this diaper and bonnet? (George holds up two diapers and two bonnets) Astro and Dino: No! Fred: You better get in the diaper and bonnet! Astro and Dino: No! George: That's it! (Fred and George jumps off the couch and tries to catch Astro and Dino, but fall to the floor) Astro: Run! (Hanna-Barbera's bongo feet sound effect plays, when Astro and Dino's feet scrambles, before running) (Astro and Dino takes off, running) George: You get back here! (Hanna-Barbera's running feet sound effect plays, while Astro and Dino are running from Fred and George) (Astro, Dino, Fred and George goes from door to door) (Astro and Dino continues running, until Fred and George catches them) George: Get in this outfit! Astro and Dino: No! Fred: Get in the outfit! Astro and Dino: No! Never! George: Okay, then you leave us no choice! (Fred and George's hands rises up in the air, and lands on Astro and Dino, then they start to tickle them) (Astro and Dino start laughing) Fred: Let's do it! George: I can't do it, if they stop wiggling their feet. (George holds Astro's feet, while his other hand tickles him and Fred holds Dino's feet, while his other hand tickles him, and puts the diaper and bonnet on) (Fred and George stop tickling them) George: There, that wasn't so bad, wasn't it? (Astro and Dino sits up, and look at themselves, and sighs) Fred: How about we go for a little walk? (Fred and George puts Astro and Dino on a double stroller, and walks out the house) Astro: Uh, why are we doing this again? George: So, we can win this new house on a baby contest commercial. (Astro and Dino sees a lot of people, while walking) Dino: This is so embarrassing. Astro: Yeah, you said it. Fred: Okay, we're going to the baby store. (Fred and George walks Astro and Dino to the baby store) George: Okay, you too stay in the stroller, we'll be right back. (Fred and George goes inside the store) Astro: I can't believe, all this just for a stupid house. Dino: Yeah, I wish we could escape, but they told us not to move. Astro: We can escape! (Astro leaves the stroller) Dino: Astro, what are you doing? We're suppose to stay here. Astro: Aw, come on! Don't be a big baby. (Dino shrugs and left the sroller, and fades to a commercial break, and fades back to the show) (Fred and George comes out the baby store, with bags on their hands) Fred: Okay, we're back, and--- (Fred and George sees that Astro and Dino have left the stroller, and screams) George: Where did they go?! (Astro and Dino hides at the side of a tree) Astro: They'll never find us here! Dino: I don't know, Astro, because I have a feeling that they are gonna find us. Astro: Come on, you think there gonna find us here? Let's get rid of the outfit. George: Oh, no you don't! Astro and Dino: Huh? (Fred and George runs holding the stroller to the tree) Fred: Get back here! Astro: Uh-oh! Run! (Astro and Dino run for their lives and Fred and George hits the tree) (Astro and Dino continues running) Dino: I told you I had a feeling they were gonna catch us! Astro: Quick, up there! (Astro and Dino climbs up the tree) (Fred and George runs to the tree) Fred: Get down here, this instance! Astro and Dino: No! George: Get down from here, right now! Astro and Dino: No! George: So, wanna be stubborn? Outta my way! (George walks up to the tree, and start to shake it) Astro and Dino: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Astro: Hang on, Dino! Dino: I'm trying! (Astro and Dino scream, as they fall off the tree) (Fred and George catches them) Fred and George: Gotcha! (Fred and George walks up to a bench) George: You have been naughty boys. Fred: Yep, naughty. George: Now, it's time for a spanking. (Fred and George sits on a bench, and start to spank Astro and Dino) Astro and Dino: Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! George: There, that settles it. (Astro and Dino are tied up to the stroller) (Fred and George walks up to a hill) Astro: This is so ridiculous. George: Hey, look! Are those your friends? (Hoppy, Scooby and Huckleberry walks up the hill) Astro and Dino: Oh, no! Hoppy: Hey, who are they? Fred: These are, the babies. George: Yeah, we are, babysitting. Scooby: Aw, look how cute they are. Huckleberry: Yep, what cute little babies they are. (Huckleberry plays his paddleball, but the ball came loose and hit the stroller's wheel, causing the stroller to move) (Astro and Dino notices the stroller moving) Astro and Dino: (whispering) Sppst... Guys, guys? (Fred and George are still talking) Astro and Dino: (screaming) GUUUUUYYYYYSSSS!!!!!!!!! (The stroller start to fly down the hill, as Astro and Dino start screaming) (Astro and Dino continues screaming, as the stroller ran through traffic, and the cars are honking) (The green light changes to a red light, as the stroller continues flying, and Astro and Dino continues screaming) Astro and Dino: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! (The stroller flies to a construction site, with lots of construction going on) (A sign that says "Look out! Bottomless pit" appears) (The "bottomless" pit appears and Astro and Dino almost fell down there, until a truck appears with a ladder on the back) (The stroller goes up the truck and up the ladder, and went flying up the sky, with birds flying) Astro and Dino: Whoa! (The stroller lands to a forest, and continues flying, Astro and Dino continues screaming) (Fred and George continues talking, until Hoppy notices the stroller is gone) Hoppy: Hey, guys? Fred and George: What? Hoppy: The stroller's gone. Fred and George: Aw, no! (Fred and George run down the hill) (George notices stroller tracks) George: I see stroller tracks, follow me! (Fred and George run to the forest) George: They went to the forest, come on! (Fred and George continues running down the forest) (Astro and Dino continues flying down the hill, in the stroller) Astro and Dino: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! (The camera shows Astro and Dino's feets moving around, and shows them going down the forest hill) Astro and Dino: Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! (The camera zooms inside Astro's mouth) (The stroller goes down a mud puddle, and a lake) (Astro and Dino start to become dirty and wet, until they notice a cliff) (Astro and Dino start to hold on to each other, and scream, while trembling in fear) (Fades out) Part Two (The same tital card is shown, but with "Part II") (The same scene with Astro and Dino screaming is shown) (Fred and George runs up to the cliff, and George tries to catch them, but was too late) (The stroller goes down the cliff) Fred and George: No! Fred: Aw, man! They're now history! George: Shucks! That new house was calling our names, but now our fortune is gone! Gone! Gone! (George was about to cry, but a voice is heard) Astro: Uh, a little help here? George: Astro, is that you? Astro: Yes, and we're not history, we're actually on a cliffhanger. (Fred and George looks down to the cliff, and sees Astro and Dino, with the stroller's handle stuck on a cliffhanger) Fred: Well, I'll be doggone! You're not history! Dino: Nope, we're not! Just pull us up here. (The cliffhanger starts breaking) Astro and Dino: Uh-oh! (The cliffhanger snaps, and the stroller falls down as Astro and Dino screams) (George's hand grabs the stroller, Astro and Dino stops screaming, knowing they are safe) TBA